


In the Closet

by misterherowrites



Category: Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Humor, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterherowrites/pseuds/misterherowrites
Summary: "Then why don't we use this opportunity to take the edge off a little?" Acelin kicked aside the entire concept of being flustered in favor of flirting back even harder. Ah, the wonders of his sheer willpower. "I know a little supply closet down the hall that nobody ever uses. If we hurry, we could make it there and back before the trial starts up again."
Relationships: Edward Thorn/Acelin Allard
Kudos: 1





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice to me in the comments, i rarely write anymore and i especially don't write on my own (i prefer rping) so this is kinda sloppy :(
> 
> acelin and edward are characters from an ace attorney fan game my friends and i have been working on since mid 2019! acelin is a detective and edward is a prosecutor. they're very happily married <3
> 
> acelin: https://toyhou.se/5291343.acelin-allard-thorn
> 
> edward: https://toyhou.se/4673397.edward-

"The court will now take a 30 minute recess!"

The pounding of the judge's gavel against his bench made Acelin jump, effectively yanking him back down to Earth. He lifted his head from where it'd been resting in the palm of his hand, and removed his elbow from its place on the railing of the witness stand. Looks like he'd zoned out again during a trial. He took his job seriously, sure, but when he was put in the same courtroom as his husband, all of his focus suddenly disappeared, and the only things left in the world were them.

Outside of work, Edward could be the softest lover anyone could ever ask for, all cheek kisses and head pets and arms wound around Acelin's waist, chin resting atop his head. But as soon as he walked through the doors of a courtroom, he was rough around every edge; glaring metaphorical daggers and throwing literal ones at witnesses, commanding them with a voice so firm that it had Acelin's knees turning to jelly every time it was directed at him.

Was it considered contempt of court to flat out ask the prosecutor to curb stomp you in the middle of a trial? Acelin didn't know, but he had a feeling he'd find out one of these days when his brain can't quite catch up to his mouth.

He'd hardly made it into the hall before he heard his husband clear his throat behind him, stopping him in his tracks. Hesitantly, he turned to look over his shoulder. Not too far behind him was an irritated looking Edward.

"Would it kill you to tone down the horny until the trial is over for once?" Edward asked as he put his mask back on, coming to stand in front of Acelin now. The detective pouted.

"That's way easier said than done! How about you tone down your whole...prosecutor thing to make it easier on me?" Acelin's words were accompanied by wild hand gestures. Edward arched an eyebrow.

"My whole 'prosecutor thing'," he put air quotes around the last two words, "is kind of what my job entails."

"But you don't have to be so damn _attractive_ while you're working," Acelin groaned, stepping forward and bumping his forehead against his husband's breastbone. "I already want to kiss you literally all the time. You're making this unfair." He heard his husband chuckle, his chest shaking lightly against Acelin's forehead, and the detective glared up at him with a pout, silently asking what the hell could be so funny.

"I want to kiss you all the time too, you know. You're not the only one suffering here." Edward's voice was low enough that just the two of them could hear it, and it made blood bloom beneath Acelin's cheeks, tinging his pale skin pink.

"Then why don't we use this opportunity to take the edge off a little?" Acelin kicked aside the entire concept of being flustered in favor of flirting back even harder. Ah, the wonders of his sheer willpower. "I know a little supply closet down the hall that nobody ever uses. If we hurry, we could make it there and back before the trial starts up again."

He watched as Edward took his turn to flush to the tips of his ears. _Cute._

"Lin, that's...so beyond risky."

"Hardly any more risky than the way you frequently bend me over your desk during office hours and fu—"

He was silenced by a pair of gloved hands over his mouth, and he couldn't hold back a grin at the way Edward's face looked now. Even with the bottom half of it obscured by his mask, it was clear how embarrassed he was, his brows furrowed and his monocle fogging up from the heat radiating off of his face as he looked around with wide eyes to make sure nobody heard his thoughtless idiot of a husband. Their relationship had been out in the open for a while at that point, but that didn't mean every intimate detail of it was in the public domain.

Acelin gently pushed Edward's hands away, deciding to leave his last sentence unfinished. "So? Are we doing this or what? We're wasting time just standing here."

Edward let out a sigh, seeming to actually mull it over in his head for a moment, before grabbing Acelin's wrist and dragging him down the hall, past the surprisingly scarce amount of people scattered here and there. They had to wait for a minute — one they really couldn't afford — to make sure nobody would see them both lock themselves in the closet together.

When the hallway was finally relatively empty, save for a couple of people paying absolutely no mind to the prosecutor and detective, Edward wrenched the door open and ushered his husband inside, following suit soon after. Once the door was closed, Acelin found himself with his back against a wall and his lips being occupied by his husband's, and he finally felt completely at ease for the first time that day. This is where he belonged — in Edward's arms. Being held up against the wall and having his husband's tongue in his mouth was a nice bonus, too.

Acelin let out a soft, breathy whimper into Edward's mouth, feeling his erection start to strain against his pants as his husband shoved his tongue further down his throat to keep him quiet. He wasn't the only one having a hard time keeping his cool, he realized, as he felt Edward's erection press up against his ass. Well gee, he really didn't intend for things to go much further than making out, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He knew they could get each other off in time for the trial. Smirking against his husband's lips, he ground his hips down to the best of his ability, reveling in the way Edward's breath hitched before he pulled back to speak.

"Are ya really gonna fuck me against the wall of a courthouse supply closet?" His voice was just above a whisper. "You're even more of a demon than everyone thinks, Prosecutor Thorn. This is unbelievably dirty." His teases earned him a growl that shot straight to his cock, followed by Edward roughly thrusting up against him. Acelin let out a surprised little yelp.

"You sure do talk big for someone who's so completely under my thumb," Edward murmured, firm and low in his husband's ear, and Acelin visibly shuddered, idly wondering if it was possible to cum just from Edward's voice alone without touching himself at all. "I suggest you tone it down before you get yourself in trouble, liebling. You should know by now that I'm anything but merciful with my punishments."

Yeah, he was pretty sure it was doable. Unfortunately, though, it wasn't a good time to test it out.

"Do your worst," Acelin purred, leaning forward to nip at Edward's neck. Even through the whole prosecutor act, Acelin could feel his husband shiver when he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot.

He had expected Edward to do something like set him back down on his feet, turn him around, make him brace himself against the wall, and present himself to his husband so he could get fucked so hard and fast that he would feel it for a week. But instead, he was set down, and Edward's warmth left him completely. "Wh...what are you doing? I thought you were going to punish me."

"I am," Edward responded, casually straightening out his suit. "I'm punishing you by refusing to have sex until we get home." Acelin's jaw dropped, eyebrows furrowing in offense.

"Babe, what the hell? Aren't you hard? Don't punish yourself, too!" Acelin whined, giving his husband his best puppy dog eyes. Edward hummed in thought, before reaching down to unbuckle his belt. For a moment, Acelin's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"You're right. I shouldn't suffer when I've done nothing wrong." He pulled his fly down and lowered his pants and underwear just enough to let his cock free. Then, grabbing a fistful of Acelin's hair with one hand and his own erection with the other, he pushed his husband down to his knees, though he made sure to do it slow enough that the detective could easily pull away if he needed to. "Open your pretty little mouth for me, schatzi."

Though he was frustrated that he wouldn't be getting off until they both got home, Acelin complied, opening his mouth wide for Edward to thrust into it. His eyes slipped shut and tears formed in the corners of them as his husband used his mouth and tested the very limits of his gag reflex, pulling him up and down on his cock by his hair. The urge to touch himself was intense, but he knew how this song and dance went. If he even tried, Edward would probably pull out and finish himself off on his own. He didn't necessarily mind that outcome as long as it felt good for Edward, but he definitely liked sucking his dick more than just sitting and watching.

His eyes cracked open and looked up at his husband when Edward suddenly pulled out, and a glove covered thumb brushed away some tears. He nuzzled into the gentle caress of Edward's knuckles against his cheek. "You doing okay?" His husband's voice was soft and loving now. "Remember to tap my thigh three times if you need to stop."

Acelin reached a hand up to rest on Edward's thigh and gave it three light taps with his index finger. Had his throat not been so thoroughly fucked out, he would've just used his words, but he could already feel that his voice would be almost unusable for a little while. Eyebrows drawing together in worry, Edward released his grip on Acelin's hair and smoothed it out, then brushed his thumb over his cheek. "We can wait to continue until we get home—"

"No," Acelin coughed, "I'm okay. Just...let me take control a little bit?"

Edward sighed and gave his husband a little smile. "Of course."

The detective smiled right back at the prosecutor before taking Edward's erection in hand and pressing a soft, affectionate kiss to the head, staring up at his husband through his lashes. Though the only light they had was seeping through the cracks above and below the door, Edward could see Acelin well enough for his dick to twitch in response to the eye contact.

When Acelin finally took his husband's cock back into his mouth all at once, Edward's head lolled back and his eyes fluttered shut, a hand coming down to tangle into Acelin's hair again. He knew he wasn't going to last long, not with the way his husband was swallowing and humming around him and using his tongue in all the right places. The look Acelin was giving him didn't help matters much either. Those pretty blue eyes could bring just about any man to his knees, and of those men, Edward was the weakest and most susceptible, hands down.

He hardly had a chance to choke out a warning before his hips bucked against his will, stuttering as he finished in his husband's mouth. Luckily, Acelin had plenty of practice with this by now, and he held fast until the very last drop. He pulled back, swallowing and using his sleeve to wipe away the excess saliva that had started making its way down his chin. His whole body trembled as he tried to catch his breath.

"You did so good, süsser," Edward praised, petting down all the soft brown hair that he'd put out of place. He held out a hand to help Acelin back to his feet. "You didn't even touch yourself. When we get home, I'll return the favor and then some, okay?"

"Y...yeah," Acelin rasped as he wobbled back to his feet with help from his husband. "Um...hey, you don't happen to have any spare pants with you, do you? Or maybe a jacket I can tie around my waist?"

"No? Why do you need—"

Edward's question stopped short as his gaze drifted down to his husband's crotch. In the dim light, he could just barely make out a dark spot on the front of his light wash jeans, and he had to bite back a laugh. "You came just from sucking me off?"

"Shut up! You'd cum untouched too if you were sucking off the most handsome man to ever walk this Earth!"

"I have, in fact, sucked off the most handsome man to ever walk this Earth. Many times. Not once have I had a hands free orgasm from it."

"You know how to suck your own dick? And you never told me or let me watch?"

"Alright, enough. Get moving, Detective. We have a trial to win."

"B...but what about my pants?"

"You're a detective. You've got a big brain. Figure it out."


End file.
